


Dreams

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha is mentioned, Dreams, Gen, and such, i need to update more I am so sorry, ill have updates soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask tends to dream a lot.
Kudos: 3





	Dreams

Mask always dreamed about holding Aloha one day. From daydreams to even his own dreams, he wanted to hold the smaller inkling in his arms.

It wasn't like he was used to affection. Aloha had been there, able to give him some energy back so he didn't feel tired as much. That was something Mask found strange, but he didn't question it.

He could listen to Aloha’s rambles all day and never feel tired, unlike the others who do. Maybe Aloha was somewhat calming for him, he could never know.

All he wanted was just to hold him one time and not let go. To tell him everything will be fine. Mask knows what's really going inside Aloha’s mind, and knows he bottled too much in.

Mask just wants to be there for him, no matter what, as he dreams of holding him grows stronger.

Maybe one day, he’ll make it happen.


End file.
